


Choose Your Squad: The Struggle Is Real

by EveryEndMeansAStart



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichiruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryEndMeansAStart/pseuds/EveryEndMeansAStart
Summary: After graduating the academy Bleach is left with a difficult choice. Everyone wants him to join their squad but which squad is the right for him? Fortunately, Rukia is there to help.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 13





	Choose Your Squad: The Struggle Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> After some years of hiatus my inspiration is back thanks to Bleach. I got into it last year and fairly enjoyed it. Recently, I re-watched the anime and the IchiRuki feels hit me once again. I was inspired to vid again and it does not stop there. My head is full of head-cannons I replay in my head when I got to sleep. So I thought why not share my inspirational excess with you?
> 
> Important notice: I generally deny the existence of the TYBW arc for more reasons than IchiRuki not being endgame. IMO almost all characters suffered horrible injustices for no reason at all. This one show however definitely takes place after the TYBW arc. Just because I think with Yamamoto Ichigo would not have much leeway in choosing his squad. Old man Yama would just be like ‘With his brute strength Ichigo Kurosaki is most suitable to become a seated officer in Squad 11.’ This brings us to the start of this one shot: Ichigo just graduated Shinō Academy and is now ready to join a squad. But let me tell you, the struggle is real.

**Choose Your Squad: The Struggle Is Real**

‘Okay,’ Rukia began. ‘My squad is off limits, obviously.’

‘Obviously,’ Ichigo agreed.

He did not know exactly how he ended up in Rukia’s office that very evening after his graduation ceremony but it only felt natural that Rukia of all people would help him make this important choice about his Soul Rear career.

Squad 13 had basically been off limits from the start. Ever since Ichigo was accepted to Shinō Academy everyone had bent over backwards so that no one would think that Ichigo was getting special treatment due to his history with the Soul Society. To their surprise however, no one would even care about that. Everyone was excited that Ichigo was becoming an official Soul Reaper and wanted him on their squad. Ichigo was the MVP.

‘Well, here we go,’ Rukia continued, scanning her list. She had come prepared and listed all the squads as well as a pro and a con column for each option. ‘Quite a lot squads are full right now.’

‘True.’

‘We could change things up if anyone is up to a transfer. Since I don’t currently have a lieutenant I don’t get the intel from the lieutenants meetings.’

‘I don’t want that, though. Everyone earned their spots.’ Ichigo emphasized.

‘I don’t see you in Squad 2 or in the Stealth Force. Although Captain Soi Fon would probably not mind getting rid of Lieutenant Ōmaeda.’

‘Nah, thanks, I’ll pass.’ Over the last few years Ichigo had learnt some more about the history of each Soul Reapers in his inner circle. Yoruichi and Urahara loved to share Stealth Force stories over tea. Up to the point that Ichigo would definitely not consider this option for a second.

‘While you’re at it you can also cross out Squad 4. With my _Kidō_ powers I’m still surprised I managed to graduate at all.’

‘Renji did,’ Rukia reminded him but she did in fact know that Ichigo’s graduation was indeed a close call because of his raw _Kidō_ powers. But it had been the same with Renji.

‘Thanks, I feel a lot better now.’

Rukia chuckled. ‘Any more hard passes?’

‘Yes!’ Rukia wasn’t the only one who had spent some thought on this beforehand. No thanks to several Court Guard Squad members and captains reaching out to Ichigo, basically begging him to join their squad. ‘No to Squad 11.’

That was a no-brainer even though Ikakku had tried very hard to convince him to take up his spot as lieutenant. It was common knowledge that Ikkaku never wanted to become a commanding officer himself. Being a lieutenant was a little too close for his comfort. In order to get demoted again Ikkaku came up with all the bribes in the book and even got into a fight with his best friend Yumichika. If Ikkaku did in fact get demoted to third seat again Yumichika would also get demoted but not to fourth seat but fifth seat because he did not like the number four. Yumichika actually liked his current position as third seat.

‘To be fair, everyone sort of sees you right there in Squad 11,’ Rukia pointed out.

‘I know but I’d never catch a breath thanks to Kenpachi.’ The captain of squad 11 had never stopped looking for Ichigo as his sparring partner in a match to the death. ‘No to squad 12, as well. I’m not sure I agree with their ethics and questionable history. Also, I’d probably end up as Mayuri’s personal research project. So, no thanks.’

Rukia chuckled again. ‘You sure? Don’t you think you’d be doing the Soul Society a big favor in its scientific research?’

‘You’d like that, don’t you?’

Rukia smiled coyly. ‘Let’s just say I’ve got pictures in my head that will not disappear so soon.’

‘I’m glad, my agony amuses you,’ Ichigo muttered.

Rukia cleared her throat. ‘Where were we? Ah, right, hard passes. I really see you as a seated officer and not in someone else’s shadow. Squad 1 is about administration. I don’t see you there.’

‘Nah.’

‘Same reason I don’t see you in Squad 10. Lieutenant Rangiku would definitely make you do all the paperwork as a third seat.’

‘Yeah, she would.’ In fact she already had every time Ichigo was sent to squad 10 to help out. In the end Rangiku always mysteriously disappeared and a stack of papers was left behind.

‘Squad 9 is more than full,’ Rukia continued. With both Shuhei and Mashiro taking up lieutenant positions Kensei had his hands full already. ‘Also full are Squad 3 and 5.’

‘You forgot Squad 6.’

‘I’m not sure. Like, I said, we could change things up a little.’

‘You’d really do that to Renji?’ asked Ichigo, raising his brows.

‘What do you mean? I’m not sure they have a qualified third seat at the moment.’

‘No way!’ Ichigo protested. ‘I can’t work under Renji!’

‘What’s your problem?’ Rukia asked genuinely surprised.

‘Really?’ Ichigo shot back, visibly offended. ‘You just said you don’t see me in someone else’s shadow but as a high-ranking officer.’

‘I said seated, not high-ranking,’ Rukia corrected. ‘I don’t get why you’re so angry about the idea.’

‘Just forget it,’ said Ichigo and rose from his chair.

‘Wait, where are you going?’

‘I need some air,’ Ichigo replied and left her office without another glance back.

* * *

As he walked through the Seireitei and past the barracks of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Ichigo did feel bad about leaving Rukia like that. But when she made that ridiculous suggestion that he could work under Renji something just snapped in him so he had to get out of there. Ichigo actually was offended. He never bragged about his powers. He was no douche. However, when it came to ranks he’d at least see himself on the same level as Renji. Being the third seat under him did not sit right with Ichigo at all.

On the other hand it should not be so difficult to seat him. Ichigo knew that Squad 7 under Captain Iba would not remain that way. Iba himself had expressed his wish that he would rather go back to being a lieutenant and there were some rumors flying around that another Kurosaki would be reinstated as a captain. Squad 9 was also missing a lieutenant and no one – starting with Head Captain Shunsui _Kyōraku_ would dare to demote her ever again. Like Ichigo had said to Rukia, everyone deserved their ranks. However, Lisa had her own plans for the vacant position. For years she had kept that spot open, hoping for Hiyori’s return. Hiyori, though, did enjoy her independence in the world of the living.

All things considered, the only real option on the table was for Ichigo to become Rukia’s lieutenant. He did understand her reservations about going through with it. No one had voiced specific concerns but people talked, especially in the Seireitei. So better not risk it. Everyone enjoyed the peaceful period after the war against Yhwach. What really bugged Ichigo was that he felt like he did not belong anywhere. Everyone wanted him on their team but no squad seemed to be the right fit.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even sense Rukia’s spiritual pressure increasing. Some things never changed.

* * *

After Ichigo’s sudden outburst Rukia had been left confused and sad. That must have been the first time they had ever come close to getting in a real fight. Rukia knew that they were both hot heads and the fact that they never really fought amazed her. At the same time fighting with Ichigo felt so utterly wrong that she wanted to end it right away. Soon after Ichigo left she went after him. Though she did not understand Ichigo’s strong reaction to her proposal of working under Renji she knew Ichigo well enough to realize that she had crossed an invisible line in that moment. So she wanted to apologize and make it right.

* * *

‘Permission to speak,’ she requested after he turned around to acknowledge her presence.

Ichigo chuckled at that. ‘You’re the captain.’

Rukia let out a breath of relief when she realized that the tension had left his voice. ‘You’re not mad, anymore?’

‘Nah, I’m good. Sorry for earlier,’ he apologized. The truth was Ichigo had never been someone to hold a grudge, least of all against Rukia.

‘I am sorry, too’ she said. ‘Look, that was one dumb idea but I think I came up with a better one.’

‘Really?’ asked Ichigo, slightly suspicious. Rukia was not known to come up with the best ideas anyway.

‘Yes, it is more of a transitional position until we feel comfortable placing you under my direct command.’

‘So that’s the endgame, huh?’ said Ichigo and couldn’t help but smile. ‘Me becoming your lieutenant.’

‘Yes!’ emphasized Rukia. ‘If Lisa is allowed to hold out for Hiyori I will definitely keep my lieutenant spot open for you. I really don’t see you anywhere else. And...’

‘And?’ Ichigo pressed, enjoying to see her blush.

‘And I want you to be my second in command.’

‘Awww,’ Ichigo pretended to be touched. ‘Now was that so hard to admit?’

‘Yes,’ she whispered, crossing her arms defensively. ‘We’re a good team, right? So what’s wrong with that.’

‘Nothing at at all. You’ve got my vote,’ Ichigo affirmed. ‘So until then, what’s your plan for me?’

At this Rukia light up and relaxed again. ‘Well, it has always been in Squad 13th jurisdiction to fill a post, overseeing Karakura Town. I know you long enough to know that this transition from visiting your folks every weekend to a more permanent stay in Soul Society will be hard on you. So I want to help you ease into it. At least until your sisters have finished school and have their own jobs and are busy with their own jobs and lives. How’s that sound?’

Ichigo did not even have to think about it. ‘Perfect!’ he burst out and overcome with emotion he just engulfed Rukia in a hug, lifted her off the floor and spun around with her in his arms.

‘What are you doing?’ she shrieked but laughed.

‘I’m just happy is all,’ he said and placed her gently back on firm ground. The big goofy grin still plastered across his face.

Rukia smiled back, enjoying the moment. She had seen Ichigo at his worst, angry and despaired. Seeing him happy like that was a rare occurrence to be treasured and she had sworn to herself to make him smile even more in the future.

‘Okay, great, then let’s make it official,’ she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along back to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, it’s not much but it sat in my head and I needed to write it down. As mentioned before, this is my very first Bleach fanfiction so I am not quite in touch with the characters to write them perfectly but I hope I came close.  
> Also, I ship IchiRuki but I also think their relationship is the slowest of slow burns and I don’t know. I like it that way. Throughout the series Ichigo never depicted any romantic tendencies but I can see him ease into a relationship with Rukia. AS I SAID I MOSTLY DENY THE EXISTENCE OF TYBW ARC AND THAT DREADFUL EPILOGUE. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this. :)
> 
> \- Eemas91


End file.
